


I am the one thing in life I can control...NOPE, I lied

by GoldenMoon_42



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Hamilton - Miranda, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 177(6) verse, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, F/F, F/M, How Do I Tag, Just you wait - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation, Tony Stark will appear, almost everyone has powers, more characters to add - Freeform, more pairings to add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-11 04:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7875385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoon_42/pseuds/GoldenMoon_42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Change happens. Something is wrong with us. We can't control anything, even our lives. Apparently, we're a part of a bigger destiny, so fuck the universe.</p><p>AKA<br/>Almost everyone has powers and everyone freaks out except for Angie and couple of other people.</p><p>AKA<br/>the 177(6) verse and Come of Age are in the MCU verse</p><p>AU of Kookooarli's 177(6) verse and DonOsservatore's Come of Age verse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashilrak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashilrak/gifts), [DonOsservatore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonOsservatore/gifts).



**Skye** : There's something very wrong with me.

**Fitz** : No, you're just different now. You're just different now, and there's nothing wrong with that.

-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 2.11  _ Aftershocks _

**Lincoln** : Our gifts don't have to be terrifying. They're a part of us. I felt lost before I came here, too. Looking for answers in the all the wrong places. But we're connected to something bigger and older than we could have ever imagined, something extraordinary. Don't walk away from it.

-Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. 2.16  _ Afterlife _

 

In a world where reincarnation is the norm, there are those who are born as new souls- souls with no previous incarnations, free from the burdens of many memories. Nowadays, more people are finding out that they are reincarnations of the people of the past. Some would say that those with souls who have reincarnated are lucky due to the fact they are able to get second chances. To learn from the mistakes that they have made. But sometimes being a new soul is lucky too, because they aren’t burdened with those memories of the past. They get to make their own path in the world. Able to leave their own legacy. 

 

In a world where reincarnation is common, it is easy to think that the people you admire are old souls. Old souls because of their experiences and wisdom, but this is sometimes not the case. Take the Avengers for example. All of the members of the Avengers are new souls. 

 

When people who have reincarnated remember their past life, it changes them. It causes them to reflect and learn from their memories. Change is inevitable. We can’t avoid it forever. One of the biggest changes was when Tony Stark shut down the weapons industry of his company. Then came Iron Man and even more changes like the Battle of New York, Hydra, and Ultron. Now one of the biggest changes around the world is that some people are gaining abilities.

  
People of all ages around the world were becoming inhumans. The change frightening them. Powers uncontrollably causing chaos and destruction. Emotions running high and people being afraid, causing the inhumans to be more frightened and their powers more destructive.  I just never realized that I would be one them. I mean, we never realized that we were of the population of humanity that became inhumans having no control. 


	2. Chapter One: This Day Was Supposed To Be Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life was normal as it can get when you've been reincarnated. Wanting a normal life was all anyone of us wanted, but life was like NOPE, I gonna make life harder for you guys. I gonna make you suffer. Oh, and by the way apparently Angie and her loves know what's going on, but we didn't know that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is during season three of AOS when people are becoming inhuman. I'll explain more as I add more chapters. Hope you like this chapter!
> 
> I'm going to be switching point of views a bit during this whole process

**Philip POV**

Today was supposed to be just like every other day. Go to school, meet up with the squad, avoid homework, mess around, and try to start fights. That was normal. I didn’t expect to gain abilities to be normal or happening to me and the squad. Wait, I’m getting ahead of myself. I should probably go back to the beginning and explain everything.

 

It was Friday and I had just gotten out of my last class for the week. I headed to where the squad usually gathered after classes on Soo-Jones University. As I walked, I began to think of what life would be like if I had been born as a new soul. A brand new soul, with no past,  haunting me every step of the way. What would it be like to have the freedom of finding their way through life without the fear of repeating the mistakes that they made in the past? I suddenly felt jealousy rise in me, as I kept thinking of people who were born as new souls. Like Tony Stark. According to the information that was released, in order to let the world know about Hydra, all the Avengers were new souls. Everyone was surprised about the Avengers being new souls, except that everyone already knew about Tony Stark. By the time I finished all my thinking, I was already at our usual hangout. I see Theo, Lance, Patsy, Angie, and Frances talking amongst themselves, with Joan and Frederich just enjoying the day with Angie and the squad. Oh, Frances, you gorgeous woman, the love of my life, the apple of my eye. I sigh deeply as I think of Frances.

 

As I walk closer to them, I see Angie look up, and her face brightens as she sees me walking towards them. I feel guilt creep up on me as I remember what had happened to her in our past lives, after my death. I don't think I could ever forgive myself for causing Angie to lose herself as a result of my death. The feeling of guilt vanishes as Angie comes running towards me to hug me.

 

“Big Brother!” she screams, as she wraps her arms and legs around me causing me to carry her weight along with the weight of my backpack. I see Frances coming towards us leading the group.

 

“Oh Angie, let him breathe,” Theo asks of Angie, her sensing that my ribs are being crushed as Angie continues to hug me.

 

“NO!” pouts Angie clinging tighter to me, refusing to let go.

 

“I got her,” says Lance, walking up to us, grabbing Angie around the waist, lifting her up  and walks towards Theo and Angie's loves, Joan and Frederich, as she continues to pout.

 

“Let me go!” screeched Angie, squirming in Lance’s arms, trying to get him to let go of her.

 

“Let the lovebirds have their moment, Angie,” said Theo as she petted Angie's head. Angie swatted at Theo’s hand as Lance let go of Angie, allowing her to walk into her loves.

 

“We should have a movie night since it's Friday,” suggested Patsy.

 

“We could have dinner in one of your dorms, and then movie time,” said Joan as she fondly watched Friedrich tease Angie.

 

“We should have it in our dorm,” said Frances.

 

“We could try this new fish dish I found, Angie!” Joan excitedly said. She and Angie were really great cooks, taking any chance to try out new recipes to cook and feed us.

 

“Okay, so Joan and Angie are in charge of the food, and the rest of us are in charge of the other things, like drinks, plates, and other small snacks for the dinner and movie,” Theo declared.

 

“We'll meet at the girls’ dorm at around six and you know what to do, got it?” said Friedrich.

 

After dividing the tasks between ourselves, we went back to working on our school work. It was such a beautiful afternoon. Joan and Angie left to work on our dinner for tonight. One by one, we left to get all the needed items to set up for the dinner and movie night.

 

By the time it was six, everyone was in the girls’ dorm. Angie, Joan, and Frederich being the last ones to arrive, Friederich helping the girls with the food. The food smelled wonderfully mouth watering, and almost everyone was drooling at the smell at the smell of the Balsamic-glazed salmon fillets.

 

“Ah ah, NO!” shrieked Joan as she walked towards the small kitchen in the dorm. As soon as she placed the dish on the counter, everyone was in line waiting for the food. Joan and Theo served the plates so that each of us would have fish.

 

As everyone got their plate, we all gravitated towards the tv, sitting on the couches. Theo walked towards the tv to start the movie and then took the spot next to Lance on the loveseat. Frances, Patsy, and I took the couch. After I was seated,I turned to see Angie and the others taking their spot at the small table behind the couch. The movie played as we started to eat the dish and it was delicious.

 

“You guys....” I never got to finish because a weird feeling took over my body. I jump up spilling the contents of my plate, and I realize that Theo, Lance, Patsy, and Frances all stood up too,dropping their plates on the way up.

  
“AAHHHHHHHH, what's happening?” yelled Lance. And that was a good question because some kind of weird rock started to cover all five of us starting at our feet. I could see Patsy trying to move, and we all realized that we couldn't- at all. The look of horror became more prominent on everyone’s faces. Panic was coursing through all of us. The weird rock thing was covering us like a cocoon. Before the rock-cocoon could get close to our neck, we all looked to the others to see if the same thing was happening to them too. I could see that Angie and the others were normal. The look of horror was evident in all of their faces. The last thing I saw was Angie's expression of horror morph into something close to resignation and acceptance, and maybe even understanding? That was weird. 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic that I've ever posted, so please be nice. This is sort of beta'ed. I'm in college, so I might not update almost every day. I have a rough outline on when I'm going to update, but I still might not follow it.


End file.
